


Stay

by jeontaetae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Niall, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I couldn't resist the ziall haha, I suck at tags, Jealous Harry, M/M, Pining Harry, Weddings, jealous Niall in one point, past ziall just a tiny bit, stupid harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontaetae/pseuds/jeontaetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: based on the song stay by hurts. Niall is getting married but Harry, his best friend loves him more than anything in the world but he never said anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Prompt: based on the song stay by hurts. Niall is getting married but Harry, his best friend loves him more than anything in the world but he never said anything.

It is funny how everything turns out for everyone. How you imagine your life when you are kid, some kids wanted to be rock stars and others wanted to be doctors but when Harry was kid he wanted to marry Niall. Yes, it's true don't laugh, that was his dream.

Niall arrive at his life at the age of 8, when the horan's moved two houses beside his. He was playing in the yard with his big sister Gemma when he saw a family moving in, carrying boxes, furniture, tv's, etc, then he saw a boy holding a teddy bear tight to his little chest with red cheeks and with big fat tears and he looked so sad. He walk closer to their yard, Gemma follow him close.

Harry came closer to the boy but said boy stumble backward but Harry immediately grab him by the arms. "its okay, I am not going to hurt you" Harry whisper to the boy. When the boy looked at Harry, he gasp. What a beautiful shade of blue. They were big and they shine bc of the tears. They were beautiful 

The boy hold the teddy bear again and nod at Harry. "What's your name" Harry whisper. 

"Niall" he heard someone yell. "Sweetie I know you are sad but..." a small woman stare at Harry and Gemma. "Hello" the woman said with a strong Irish accent.

"Hi, I am sorry to bother you it's just my brother was curious of the new neighbors" Gemma said. "I am Gemma and this is my brother harry" she smile at the woman 

"Hi, dear" the woman said. "I am mrs. Horan but you can call me maura" she said. "And this is Niall, my son" Maura said. 

Harry still was staring at Niall. "Do you wanna play some games?" Harry whisper to Niall 

"Dinner is ready guys" Harry's mum yell 

"Oh new neighbors" Anne said. "Hi, welcome to the neighborhood" Anne said shaking hands with Maura. 

"Thank you, I am maura" Maura said 

"Anne" Anne smile at Maura 

"Do you need some help with the moving in? I am sure my husband would love to help" Anne said 

"Oh no, don't worry. We are good but thank you" Maura said 

"Why don't you come for dinner tonight, you know, to know each other. After all we are neighbors now" Anne said 

"Of course I am sure my husband would love to" Maura said

"Okay, we wait for you" Anne said. "C'mon guys get inside the house, playing time is over" Anne said to Gemma and Harry 

"But mum" Harry whine 

"No 'buts' Harry, it's time to get inside" Anne said. 

"We can play later, yeah?" Harry said smiling at the smaller boy. 

Niall look at Harry and nod, giving him a crooked smile. 

Since then Anne and Maura spend most of their times in each other's house and dess and bobby talking about football and taking beers while Niall and Harry were like batman and Robbin against the world, that day Harry found out that Niall was sad bc he left his friends in Ireland, he knew that Niall was shy but once you get him to warm to you, he is the best. 

The teddy bear never leave nialls side, he name it 'Rambo' bc the teddy bear gives him strength. 

Harry was a year older than niall, so Niall was seven and Harry was eight, they were cute together always hugging, playing. 

Once they were watching a movie of a couple getting married and an idea pops on Harry's mind. He was beside Niall on the couch. "We should get married" harry whisper to Niall. Niall turn to look at him with big eyes and nod immediately 

Once the movie was over they run to the garage to get married( Harry's idea) 

"Why do I have to marry you guys?" Gemma said 

"Bc we need a third person" Harry said moving a table in front of Gemma. "Didn't you saw the movie?" Harry said. "Someone was marrying them" Harry said 

"Whatever" Gemma roll her eyes 

"Wait I don't have Rambo by my side I can't get marry without Rambo" Niall said. 

"Yes you can, now shut up" Harry said. "Hurry up Gemma" Harry groan 

"Fine, fine" Gemma said 

They didn't know their fathers were watching them with fond.

"What am I suppose to say?" Gemma whisper to Harry. 

"I think that guy on the movie said 'do you take Melissa as your wife or something" Harry mumbled 

Gemma nod. "Okay, Harry do you take Niall to be your wife for the rest of your life?" Gemma said 

"I do" Harry smile at Niall 

"Niall do you take Harry to be your husband for the rest of your life?" Gemma said 

"I do" Niall said smiling 

"Harry you may kiss the bride" Gemma said 

Niall blush at that. It was a short peck but both boys were giggling and blushing. 

They were married. Yay 

Years pass by and they were still friends, they forgot about the wedding long ago 

Now they were 15 and Harry knew he was in love with Niall but he never said a thing about it. He try believe him, he did try but he wanted to tell him in some way special but it always turn outs in a disaster. 

Like once he made him a big poster saying 'I like you' he was going to put it on the basketball gym but some players ruin the whole poster. 

He try again with a song but Niall didn't catch the meaning so he just told him that he was good at singing. 

He decide to give up on telling Niall and maybe date someone else and he did, he dated the whole cheerleader crew, a few football players from the school but they only lasted like a month or maybe just three weeks. Niall never dated someone tho he dated Zayn Malik but they decided to be just friends. 

Harry had friends, knows. But he had three best friends louis, zayn and Niall 

At the age of 18 a new student arrive to high school he had brown puppy eyes, curly hair and the most warming smile ever, his name was Liam Payne which heart was made of gold, Niall fell in love with Liam since the day he met him. Liam joined their little group in short time bc Liam was a good person, funny, cute and smart but Harry didn't like him in the beginning bc Niall was all heart eyes at him and he didn't like that. 

But once he talked to Liam he laugh at his joke and play some games together and he thought 'maybe it's not Liam's fault it's not like they are going to date or something. Right?'

Wrong. 

They ended up being boyfriends 6 months after they met and they were a cute couple everyone in school knew who they were, they were 'niam', 'blondie and puppy' they were happy with each other and Harry was happy too but he always, always had the hope of still marrying Niall, that someday they would break up and Harry and Niall would live happily ever after, that was his dream since a kid. 

When they finish high school Harry zayn Louis and Liam were 19 and Niall was 18, all of them went to different university's except of Harry and Niall, they went to the same and study the same: music. They still were friends, and Liam and niall still were boyfriends. 

Harry graduated uni at 22 and Niall at 21, they Decided to open a little record music and it was good but an opportunity of getting bigger present to them and they took it and now they were a huge record music. 

'Styles horan's records' 

xxxxxxxxxx

This was the day Harry was going to confess his feelings at Niall. This is it, no turning backs. 

He knew Liam and Niall were having more downs than up and he was going to make a move finally. Niall told him that Liam was distant with him and not talking to him so Harry assume that Liam was going to break up with Niall and he was going to be there with open arms for Niall. 

He had a whole speech and this time it was going to work out. 

He invite Niall to a nice restaurant with a private garden, all the flowers were with lights colors and it was beautiful night, stars shining in the sky. It was perfect. 

He was nervous tho but then he saw Niall running through the whole restaurant and jumping on Harry's arms with a a big smile. 

"I am getting married" Niall whisper to him 

Harry freeze dropping his arms at his side with Niall still clinging to him. 'What' keep running through his mind, he is getting married with liam, his dream, his Niall, his....He start crying, his whole life with Niall coming to his mind. He is never going to be his.

'My whole life waiting for the right time  
And to tell you how I feel  
I know I try to tell you that I need you  
And here I am without you  
I feel so lost but what can I do?  
'Cause I know this love seems real  
But I don't know how to feel'

"Harry?" Niall said staring at Harry. "Are you crying?" Niall said concerned 

Harry sob and shake his head back and forth. "I am s-so h-appy for you" Harry lied. 

"You scare me there for a moment" Niall chuckled. "This is a nice restaurant harry, thank you" Niall smile at him. 

"Look" Niall show Harry the ring on his finger. "Can you believe it? he was acting all weird bc he didn't want me to suspect about the proposal" Niall giggled 

Ugh he can puke all over the place. 

"I want you to be my best man" Niall said staring at Harry 

No, he cant, that just break his heart even more. 

"I trust you and I love you and I want you by my side at my wedding. You would be my Rambo" Niall said smiling at Harry. 

Fuck his life, fuck everything, and fuck him for being too slow. 

"Harry?" are you sure you okay?" Niall said grabbing Harry's hand. 

He only nod. "I need to go home" Harry mumbled 

"Okay I am coming with you" Niall said 

"No, I wanna be alone" Harry said 

"Since when?" Niall chuckled 

"Since now Niall" harry said leaving the restaurant 

He start walking to his apartment all alone. This was his fault, he had the chance to said years ago and he didn't bc he gave up. How he gave up?, why? Now look at him with Niall-less and fuck him too to say yes to Liam. 

And he is going to be his best man? 

He scream. "FUCKKKKKK" 

XXXXXXXX 

This sucks, been the best man sucks. 

They were seen cakes and isn't the groom suppose to do this and not the best man? Fuck Liam. 

"Try this one?" Niall said with a plate of chocolate cake 

Niall feed Harry a piece of the cake 

Harry smile at him. "Yummy" he explain at Niall 

"Wait you have something on your cheek, let me" Niall said grabbing a tissue and clean Harry's mouth. 

The baker chuckled. "I see the groom is already enjoying the cake" the baker winked at Harry 

Niall blush and giggled. "Emm.. he is not my fiancé" Niall said 

The baker smile fell "sorry" he mumbled 

"It's okay, he is my best man tho" Niall said kissing Harry's cheek

Harry gave the baker a sad smile. 

"Okay I want this one" Niall point to the chocolate cake 

"Why are you not doing this with liam?" Harry said when they were walking out of the baker 

"He is not in town, he had some metting in Aruba" Niall shrug. "Beside I thought you like my company and all you are doing it's complaining" Niall frown. "You don't like to spend time with me anymore?" Niall said with a hind of vulnerability

Harry never shook his head so fast. "No no of course not. I love spend time with you" Harry said

"Then suck it up" Niall said poking his cheek 

"Next stop" Niall yell pointing to the clothes shop. "Tuxedos" Niall yell 

Harry roll his eyes. 

There he was standing in front of him with a white tuxedo looking like an angel. "Well how do I look?" Niall said fixing the tie. 

Harry wanted to tell him that he looked 'gorgeous, angel, doll, pretty, sunshine, please marry me?' 

"You look good" Harry mumbled. Fuck. 

Niall smile at him. "Do you think this is it?" Niall said looking at himself in the mirror 

He walk to Niall and stare at him in the mirror. "You look perfect" Harry said kissing nialls cheek 

Niall giggled. "Let's get you a tuxedo too" Niall said 

He found a black decent tuxedo 

"Wow" he heard someone said behind him when he staring at himself in the mirror 

"You look hot" Niall mumbled but then his eyes went wide bc of what he just said. "I mean.. you look good" Niall cough. 

Harry smirk. "Thank you" Harry said 

"Wait your tie it's wrong, let me help you" Niall Said fixing his tie but he seems nervous

"Hey" Harry said grabbing nialls hands and linking their fingers. 

"What's wrong?" Harry said 

"Nothing" Niall mumbled 

They stare at each other's eyes. 

"Aw you two look like the cutest groom and bride ever" the seller said

"Thank you" Niall said blushing 

Wait? did he just heard Niall agreeing that they look cute together? 

"We will take this" Niall said 

"Al right mr styles" the seller said to Niall 

Niall giggled. "Is actually mr Payne but.." he shrug. 

If only he were mr styles

"Sorry" the seller said 

"It's okay, we take this" Niall said 

The seller nod 

XXXXXX

"Harry stop drinking so much" Louis said trying to grab the glass of whiskey out of Harry hand

"Shut up louis, I hate you, I hate everything" Harry said closing his eyes 

He was drunk and he is not a happy drunk, he is a mean drunk 

"He is getting married with someone else and I have to see that right in front of my face, the fuck?" Harry mumbled 

"Relax bro" zayn said. "You lost your chance" zayn said 

"You think I didn't try to tell him?" Harry said almost spitting. "I did so many fucking times" he groan. 

"Maybe it was not meant to be" Louis said

Maybe they are right but no it was his fucking dream to marry Niall. 

"I am going home" Harry said 

"I'll take you harry" Louis said 

Harry couldn't even walk so Louis carry him to his car of course with help of zayn

"Poor harry" zayn said looking at Harry passed out on the back of his car 

"I know, love" Louis said. "But what can we do?" Louis said 

He doesn't want to see Harry like this. Nobody should suffer like this. 

"Can I tell you a thing babe?" zayn said 

"Sure, love" Louis said 

"When I start dating Niall, I always thought that he was in love with Harry and I still think that he likes him" zayn mumbled 

"He loves Liam too, he is getting married with him" Louis said. "He made a choice, you know that" Louis said 

"I know, but what if he made the wrong choice?" zayn said

"That's a thing he has to risk then" Louis said 

XXXXXX 

"How is the wedding plans baby?" Liam said in bed. He was writing some stuff on his laptop with his glasses on 

"I already pick the cake and the tuxedo but I need help, should I hire a wedding planner?" Niall said 

"Anything you want baby" Liam said staring at his laptop. 

"Good night, love you" Niall said kissing Liam's cheek falling to sleep in their bed 

"Wait I am almost finishing this and then we can cuddle" Liam said 

Niall nod staring at the ceiling 

"You sure you wanna marry me?" Niall said

Liam frown. "You don't?" Liam said 

"Of course" Niall said. "It's just don't you think it's too fast?" Niall said 

"We have been together since we were 18, Niall, of course we are not moving too fast" Liam said 

He went quiet for a moment and then he heard Liam's laptop clip with a message. Liam was giggling. 

Niall frown but he didn't say anything.

He fall asleep and he didn't wait for the cuddles bc Liam move to the couch on the living room with his laptop. He never came back to bed. 

Harry was sick, he was with a flue or something, whatever it was have knock him out straight to bed

"Poor baby" he heard someone said sitting beside him on his bed 

"Shit Harry, you are burning" Niall said touching Harry's forehead 

"I am going to make a soup okay" Niall said getting up from the bed and running to Harry's kitchen to prepare the soup 

Harry was so tired that he fall asleep again

"Harry" he heard someone whisper to his ear touching his curls 

"Wake up" Niall said. "I made you soup" Niall mumbled. 

"You suck at cooking niall" Harry mumbled 

"Hey, I am actually getting better, thank you very much" Niall said. "Now sit so you can drink your soup" Niall said 

Harry sit on his bed and take a sip of the soup. It was actually good, delicious even. 

Niall smile at him

I love you, he thinks.

Niall spend with him the whole time he was sick, he still was sick but he was better 

Niall was cooking on his kitchen and Harry stare at him. Moving around on the kitchen. 

"Where is Liam?" Harry said 

"Aruba" Niall said 

"Wow he spend a lot of time in aruba" Harry frown. How many times

has Liam been in aruba? like 10 maybe. 

"Is busyness" Niall said 

"Yeah right" Harry snort at him 

"What are you implying harry?" Niall said 

"Nothing" Harry said 

Niall roll his eyes. 

"I think he just wants a release before he gets married" Harry shrug 

Niall stop his movement and glared at Harry 

"Are you saying that my soon-to-be-husband is cheating on me?" Niall said 

"It could be" Harry shrug 

"All I am saying is that you guys rush this all too fast, the wedding, your relationship, everything" Harry said 

"You move in with him a year after you dated him niall" Harry said 

"Well I am sorry for wanting to settle down" Niall mumbled. "I knew I wanted Liam since the day I saw him" Niall said 

"No, what you did was doing the things too fast" Harry said. "You didn't enjoy dating other people" Harry said 

"Like you did right? fucking everything that move around you" Niall said 

"At least I dated people unlike you, that you stuck with the first one you saw. How many people did you dated? one? two with Liam?" Harry said 

"At least I got someone by my side everyday but Harry you are all alone. You wake up alone and you fall asleep alone" Niall said 

"So why are you here with me on a Friday night instead of your fiancé? where is he? he is probably fucking someone" Harry said

They stare at each other for a few minutes, the silence in that room was awful. 

"I think you can finish your soup" Niall said walking to Harry's room to grab his things 

Harry follow him close. "Wait Niall I am so sorry I didn't mean to, I mean I have a headache and beside I am sick, sick people say stupid things" harry said 

"It's okay harry, I need to go home anyway, it's late and Liam is going to call soon I better get back and beside it's raining" Niall said and it was indeed raining outside. "Drink your soup when it's ready okay" Niall nod at Harry 

And he was gone. 

He left Harry. 

He was sad. Niall was sad bc of what he said. 

Suddenly Harry was running after Niall. Shit he forgot about the rain. Fuck the rain he thought when he start running. 

"Niall" he start yelling. 

Niall thought he heard someone yell his name, he didn't look he continue walking on the rain. He didn't care if he get sick, he was already lonely anyway. 

"Niall" this time he turn around to see Harry all wet. 

Harry grab his arm and the back of his neck and kiss him with a force. 

Niall lips are so soft and they state like cherries. Harry lips were soft yet so rough against his and taste like peppermint and something unique: Harry.

"I love you" Harry finally said breaking the kiss. "I have always love you" Harry said 

Niall was crying. "I hate you" Niall said backing away from Harry 

"You know how long I waited for you to tell those three words?" Niall said and yeah he was mad. "You know how I felt all those years on high school when you fuck around with everyone when I was there loving you" Niall said whipping his tears. "No fuck you Harry I am getting married" Niall said shaking his head 

"Then don't get married"harry said grabbing nialls hand. "I love you and now I know you love me, please don't get married with Liam" Harry said pressing his forehead on nialls temple. 

"I do love you harry, but it's too late I love Liam too" Niall said. "I can't do this to him, I love him" Niall continue. "It's too late" Niall said 

"You says it's too late? I had loved you for the longest time, since I was 8" Harry said. 

"You didn't say anything"niall said. "You never mention anything, instead you dated the whole high school while I watch you changing girlfriends every week" Niall said 

"I did all of that bc I gave up on telling you, I tried doll, I really tried you don't have any idea but it was all a fiasco" Harry said. "But I love you since the day I saw you with your teddy bear, you were there standing on your yard looking like a little doll with your blonde hair and big eyes and pink lips even then I wanted to kiss them" Harry said caressing nialls cheek. 

"Please stay with me" Harry said. "Don't marry Liam" Harry said hugging Niall close to his chest. "I love you. Please" Harry whisper to Niall and kiss his hair. 

He can feel Nialls heat against his and it feels amazing 

"I can't" Niall mumbled. "I love you so much Harry but I can't, Liam I just...." Niall said backing away from Harry. "I just can't do that to him" Niall said. 

"I am sorry" was the last thing Niall said when he start to walk away from him. 

Harry stay there on the rain staring at nialls figure waking away. 

'We say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away  
Stay, stay  
'Cause all my life, I felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say  
Stay, stay  
Alright, everything is alright  
Since you came along  
And before you, I had nowhere to run to  
And nothing to hold on to  
I came so close to giving it up  
And I wonder if you know  
How it feels to let you go?  
You say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away  
Stay, stay  
'Cause all my life I felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say  
Stay, stay'

 

Wedding day:

This is it. He is going to be mr Payne for the rest of his life. 

He was staring at himself in the mirror in one of the many rooms of his soon Mother in law house 

They decided to marry in the yard of the paynes house bc it was big and the house was beautiful for the wedding reception. 

"You look breath taking" zayn said standing behind him, both of them staring at their own reflection in the mirror. 

"Thank you, zaynie" Niall blush and giggled pressing his back on zayns chest who immediately put his arms around Niall 

"You are the most beautiful bride ever, sunshine" zayn said kissing nialls temple. 

"Should I be worried about this?" Louis said entering the room with a bucket of roses. 

"Oh babe you know I only love you" zayn said pulling Louis close to him. 

"Yes beside been there, done that" Niall said pointing to zayn. "And didn't work out" Niall said 

"It's Harry coming?" zayn said 

"I leave him like 10 messages" Niall said grabbing his phone. "I try to call him but his phone send me to voice mail" he continue watching his phone, he frown. "He is not coming and I need him, he is my best man" Niall said 

"I can be your best man" Louis said 

"But I wanted Harry, he is my rock, my Rambo, my..." Niall said. "I don't wanna get married without Rambo" and suddenly those words sounded so familiar but he decide to shrug that thought. 

"Niall, sweetheart" Anne said. "Oh my" she gasp. "You look beautiful, Liam is a very lucky guy" she continue to price him. "Your mum is calling you" Anne said 

He nod at her 

"Good luck" zayn and Louis said hugging him 

"Love you both" Niall said 

His mum was two rooms beside the room he was. 

He sees his mum siting on the bed of the room watching something in the tv. 

"Baby" she said with tears on her eyes. 

Niall stare at the tv 

"And why do I have to marry you guys?" Gemma said 

"Bc we need I third person" he sees a younger Harry moving a table in front of Gemma 

Oh god 

"Harry, do you take Niall to be your wife for the rest of your life?" Gemma said 

"I do" he sees Harry grinning at him 

"Niall, do you take Harry to be your husband for the rest of your life?" Gemma said 

"I do" Niall said blushing 

And then they kiss. it was a short innocent kiss. 

Harry was his first kiss. 

"You two were so adorable, you didn't even notice us recording you guys" nialls mum said 

"Look at you now, you look absolutely beautiful, doll" Maura said 

"Thank you mummy" Niall said hugging his mum 

"Okay don't make me cry, I just did my make up" Maura said laughing 

"I wanted to tell you that your dad and I decide to give you and Liam your wedding present" Maura said 

"Mummy you know you don't have to" Niall shake his head 

"No we want to" Maura said. "Our present is your honey moon" Maura said. "In rome" Maura said. 

"Okay baby I leave you to finish get ready " Maura said leaving the room 

Niall stare at the tv. The image of him and Harry kissing was still there. 

What the hell he is doing? 

He can't get married with Liam, he loves harry, Harry was his first at everything. Except sex but after that he was his first kiss, first crush, first love. 

He start looking at the rooms for Liam. 

He sees Liam fixing his black tuxedo. He look beautiful. 

Liam sees him in the mirror. 

Liam smile at him. "You look gorgeous, baby" Liam said. "But it's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding" Liam chuckled at him. 

"I can't get marry liam" Niall said 

Liam laugh loud. "Don't be ridiculous baby, stop joking around" Liam said 

"Liam" Niall sigh. "I can't, we can't get married we are not in love" Niall said 

"I do love you" Liam said 

"No you don't, I mean not like that bc I love you too but I..." Niall said 

"Harry" Liam said. "You love Harry more" Liam said. "God I thought you weren't in love with him anymore" Liam said 

"Please Liam" Niall said 

"I do love you, you know" Niall said 

"Just not like you love him" Liam said takin his coat off and siting on his bed. 

Niall sat beside him. "We fuck up" Niall said touching Liam's hair 

"Yeah we did" Liam said grabbing nialls fingers. "You made me happy for so long Niall" Liam said 

"You made me happy too Liam and I do love you but if we get married we wouldn't be completely happy" Niall said 

Liam start thinking. 

"Go get him" Liam said. 

"What?" Niall said confuse 

"Harry, go get him" Liam said. "I fix everything here okay, I will explain everything to the guest and our parents" Liam said 

"Go" Liam said 

"Thank you" Niall said kissing Liam's cheek 

"I love you liam" Niall said before he leaves.

"Love you too baby" Liam said staring at the window 

It's not like Harry wants to go to the wedding but he made a promise to Niall that he was going to be there, so he takes a bath, put his tuxedo and leave his apartment. He start walking and stare at the kids running around in the park close to his apartment, they were laughing and having a good time. Oh he wish been a kid again. 

He sits on the bench of the park beside a little kid. 

He stay there without moving 

xxxxxxxxxx

Niall start running to Harry's apartment but he slows down when he sees curly hair in the park siting on the benches talking to a little kid 

He walks closer. 

"I love him, you know" he heard Harry telling the little kid. "And he loves me too but he is getting married. What was I suppose to do?" Harry ask the kid 

"I don't know mr harry" the little kid said 

"Do you think I should go to the wedding and say I protest?" Harry said 

"Yes, mr Harry fight for his love" the little kid said jumping around 

"Jeremy, what did I tell you about talking to strangers, come here" he sees what he assumes to be Jeremy's mother grabbing Jeremy's ear 

"Pervert" Jeremy's mother say to Harry 

Niall chuckled. 

He waits a second and he heard Harry sigh loudly covering his face with his big hands 

"So mr harry, what would you do next when you say I protest?" Niall smirk siting beside Harry 

Harry open his eyes to see beautiful Niall staring at him 

"W-what are you doing here?" Harry said 

" I didn't get married" Niall said. "I love you too much to do that" Niall said touching Harry's curls 

"You are serious? I am not dreaming then? you actually here?" Harry said grabbing nialls hand 

"Yes I am here Harry" Niall said 

Harry stood up and grab Niall and start spinning him around 

"I love you I love you I love you" Harry start chanting 

He kiss Niall with love, passion

"I love you too Harry" Niall said giggling at Harry's childish scene 

XXXXXXXX

There he is. 

His Rambo, his strength, his everything standing there staring at him while he walks by the aisle looking beautiful as always with a big smile, dimples everywhere. 

He sees his family, Louis and zayn hand in hand smiling at him as he walk pass them, the he sees Liam and his girlfriend Sophia smiling at him too. 

Harry grab his hand to help him up on the stairs 

"You look like an angel, my angel" Harry said smiling 

Niall blush. 

"Dear beloved, we are here to celebrate such a beautiful love that Harry and Niall have to consecrate in holy matrimony" the priest said. 

"The rings please" the priest said 

"Harry, do you take Niall to be your force, your love, your bride for the rest of your life?" the priest said 

"I do" Harry said smiling so big 

"Niall, do you take Harry to be your force, your Rambo, your love and your husband for the rest of your life?" the priest said 

Niall stare at Harry for a few seconds

'So you change your mind  
And say you're mine  
Don't leave tonight, stay  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay, stay, stay, stay with me'

"i do" Niall said grinning

"You may kiss the bride" the priest said 

They stare at each other 

After years and years of pining, they are actually here 

Bc it's was not only Harry's dream to marry Niall, it was nialls dreams to marry Harry as well 

They kiss a sweet gentle kiss. 

Peppermint and cherries combined 

"I pronounce you husband and husband" the priest said 

"I love you mr styles" Harry said giving Niall a Eskimo kiss 

"I love you too mr. Horan" Niall said closing his eyes enjoying the kiss Harry's press on his cheek 

They are happy now. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy of this. I hope you like it as much as I like it. I was just watching a video on YouTube of queer as folk(series) with the song stay by hurts and I couldn't resist to doing this.   
> Comment if you want prompts or if you like it.   
> Remember I do any Niall pairing except top Niall if you want smut it has to be bottom Niall   
> Btw I finish my semester in uni so yay maybe I can continue my ziall fic


End file.
